


Nuts

by opal_sapphire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Hopper goes to you for help and you think he's nuts.





	Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompt "you're nuts. completely nuts." from @depressed-stressed-80sobsessed on tumblr

"So you're telling me," you said slowly. "That you assaulted and kidnapped the mayor, went to an abandoned house with a secret bunker, got shot at by a wannabe Arnold Schwarzenegger--am I right so far?"

Hopper nodded.

"Your car _blew up_, you hiked in the woods, stole a car and you show up on my doorstep with _a Russian scientists that you kidnapped?_"

"Yup."

"Okay. Okay."

You spread your hands on the counter of the kitchen island and leaned forward. "**You're nuts. Completely nuts.**"

He sputtered. "Excuse me?"

"You're nuts!" You repeated, throwing your hands up. "I've been trying to _move on_ after all the shit that went down with that damn lab and its secrets! Do you have any idea how much time and effort it has taken me to not feel like something's gonna come kill me at a moment's notice? And now you're telling me that the Russians are in Hawkins?"

"I know, I _know_, okay? It's crazy, it's insane! But it's real, Y/N."

You took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of your nose. "Why did you even bring this guy here, Jim?"

"You were closest."

You stared at him. "Really."

"Yes!"

You started pacing, hands on your hips and staring at the ground. After a minute, you stopped and turned to him.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do."

"You're giving orders now?" Hopper grumbled.

"You came to me, remember?" You snapped, going up to him and jabbing your finger in his chest. "So yeah, I'm giving orders. We're gonna go visit Murray Bauman. Everyone thinks he's a crazy conspiracy theorist, but he can help us because _no one else_ is gonna believe this shit."

You grabbed your shoes and headed for the door, motioning for Joyce and the Russian guy to follow.

"Coming?" You called over your shoulder.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered.


End file.
